Becoming Charmed
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: I wrote a oneshot of this story before called Danger for Lucy and was asked to write a sequel. Rated M just in case. So R&R guys! Please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote a story called "Danger for Lucy." About the third child of Leo and Piper but I didn't know her name until I researched it properly. I was asked by HermionePeace to write a sequel, so this story is dedicated to you. So I decided to write a story revolving around "Danger for Lucy" so events will happen before and after. I'll say when the event happens. Also I have named "Lucy" in this story to her proper name Prudence Melinda, but will be called Melinda by those her know her really well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Charmed!**

**Rating: M, for swearing and probably violence. Will tell you if anything else pops into my head!**

**Title: Becoming Charmed**

**Summary: Starts in the future, where Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are older but things change when Chris suddenly becomes very different.**

**Becoming Charmed**

**Chapter ONE**

"Chris! Mom said we have to be there at 6 or she will make us do the dishes. Guests or not." Wyatt put his head around Chris' bedroom door.

"Wait a minute!" Pulling on a black leather jacket.

"That does not suit you!"

"Like I care what you think."

"Mom will." Eyeing up his brother a little suspiciously. "Come on." Grabbing his forearm and orbing to their parent's home. "Mom! Dad! Dear Prudence!"

"Don't call me that!" Said a voice from behind them.

"I thought you loved it." Giving his little sister a hug.

"I do but I have a great person to live up to with that name." Turning to Chris and giving him a hug. "Come on, everyone is here." Pulling a reluctant Chris with her into the dining room. "They've finally made. It looks like they're doing the dishes." Smiling at them as they sat at the dinner table.

"Melinda, help me in here." Called her mother from the kitchen.

"Coming." Stood the 16 year old girl and leaving the room. "Mom, there's something about Chris that is bugging me. I don't know what it is but he's acting strange."

"He's growing up sweetie. Don't worry about it." Picking up the casserole dish, walking around the table and kissing the top of her head. "Bring out the jug of water."

"Yes Mom. Oh wait! I left something in my room. I'll just run and get it. I won't be long." Running out of the kitchen and straight up the staircase and into her room. "Phoebe's present. Where is it?" Throwing her things around her room trying to find it. "I had just now!"

"PRUDENCE MELINDA! You better tidy your room! It sounds like you're destroying it."

"Yes Dad!" Smiling to herself as she continued her search. "Where is it?" Lifting up a sweater and finding a neatly wrapped present. "AH!"

_**BANG**_

"What the...?" Standing up straight and running back down the stairs and seeing her Aunt Paige sprawled on the floor at the foot of the stairs. "Aunt Paige!" Running down and checking on her. "No! No you can't be dead!" Running over her and into the dining room where she found her Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry dead. "NO!!! MOM!" She screamed running to her parents and checking their pulses. "NO!" Crying onto her Dad's body.

"Melinda?" A voice spoke from behind her.

She turned around to her brother's voice. "Chris? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! They're dead! How can you say nothing has happened?"

"This is what was meant to happen." Stepping closer to her.

"What?" Looking at him with surprised until she realised what he meant. "You did this? Chris! They're your family!" Moving away from the dead bodies and away from Chris. "Where are the others?"

"They got away." Moving closer to her, directly around the table. "But you stayed here. You stayed."

"Only by accident." Stepping back again away from him but found her back hit against the wall. "If I was here when you did this would've run as well. I hate you!"

"How can you?" Standing in front of her and closing the space between the two. "I am your brother. You can't hate your brother."

"Yes I can. Especially if you killed our family." Putting her hands up in front of her to keep a distance between them. "What's changed you Chris?"

"CHRIS!" Wyatt shouted behind him. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Chris turned around to see him but he orbed away straight away and next to Melinda, grabbed her and orbed away.

* * *

"Where are we?" Melinda said looking around at her dark surroundings as Wyatt moved away.

"P3 Club. Couldn't think of anywhere else to go." Switching on a few lights and turning back to his sister. "We should be fine here." But she immediately fell to the floor in floods of tears. "Hey! Hey! It's alright. We'll get through this."

"But what changed him, Wyatt? Why is he like that?"

"I don't know. But right now we need to survive. The two of us and the others, as soon as we find them." Hugging her close to him until she fell asleep.

* * *

"I'll find her sir. I will." Chris stated to the mirror in front of him as he paced in front of it. "She is essential to the plan."

"Good. Good. Now. Go search." Said a broken voice from inside the mirror. Chris began to walk away. "Oh and Chris, well done on killing the Charmed Ones but that doesn't mean they'd be a problem. Stop your siblings and cousins from summoning them from the past."

"Yes sir." Bowing his head in respect and walking away to the attic to search through the Book of Shadows. "Now where will they be?" As he flicked through the Book's pages and stopped rummaging through the ancient pages as he realised. "P3." Orbing in grey orbs straight to his mother's club and finds his older brother and younger sister asleep on the floor with their arms around each other. Wyatt stirred awake and looked at his sleeping sister. He untangled himself from her and left for the bathroom, leaving her on her own. Chris quietly stepped across the floor towards the sleeping 16 year old, kneeling next to her and stroking her hair. "Hello little sister." He whispered gently.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! I'M NOT GOING TO KEEP TELLING YOU." Wyatt's raised voice awoke Melinda as she tried to get away from Chris but he had his hand firmly tangled in her hair. "LET HER GO!"

"No! She is needed for the Sir's plans." Pulling her closer to him by her hair, making her scream. "Shhhh. Shhhh. It's alright. Chris is here for you." Stroking her hair with his free hand. "I'm here for you." Kissing her head.

"Chris." Wyatt had lowered his voice. "Let her go. She has done nothing to you."

"She is needed, big brother. For the great plan." Orbing away straight away.

"No! Melinda!" He screamed at the place his two younger siblings were previously.

* * *

"Chris! Please! Don't kill me!" As they arrived back at the Halliwell house.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Well what?" Crying into her hands.

"I'm going to keep you. You are needed."

"For what, Chris? You keep saying that. What am I needed for?"

"To give the Sir a child."

"What?! I am only 16! I don't want to be a mother."

"You are merely going to be a surrogate. That is all." Holding her hand and pulling her into the basement of the house. "You are to stay here." Pushing her into a cage. "Don't try and escape as you won't get far. Your brother won't be able to find you so don't try calling for him." Closing the cage door and locking it. "Oh and magic is useless." Walking away and back up the stairs.

"PLEASE CHRIS! LET ME GO! I WANT TO GO! PLEASE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs for the next hour until she lost her voice and stopped only to start crying.

* * *

**A/N: Right this is just the start. I have a good idea of where this is going. I shall say when "Danger For Lucy" will fit into the story. I might repost it but change Lucy to Melinda and change a few bits. I don't know yet. R&R people and you'll be my bestest friend! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was originally a one shot of Charmed. It sort of popped into my head and had to get it down. It is now Chapter Two to my Becoming Charmed story.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Charmed and own none of the Characters.

**WARNING!!!:** This is a big warning! This one shot involves **incest rape**! So a very big deal!

Rating: M.

Pairings: Chris/OC

Summary: Dark Chris! Instead of evil Wyatt I have an evil Chris! It involves his sister, who I don't know the name of (If anyone does I'll change it.), who I've called Melinda. He has her prisoner and decides to torture her. Read on if you can! So, so, so, so, so sorry.

* * *

**Chapter TWO**

Wyatt and Henry were standing by the bar in P3, that was now their hideout from Chris. Wyatt was nursing an empty whisky glass.

"Where is she, Wyatt?" Whispered Henry, so no one else could hear.

"I don't know. I know Chris is at the house and remaining there. As a sort of base. I have been watching the place for a week. A lot of shady characters going in and out. So I think he's holding her there." Looking at the bottom of his empty glass.

"What did Chris say about her being part of a plan? Did he say what for?"

"Just for a great plan. No specifics." He gave a long sigh. "We need to get her out of there Henry."

"I know." Putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll all think of something but we have to tell the others." Looking over his shoulders to the others. "Come on, Wyatt. We need to get Melinda back before she gets hurt." Wyatt nodded and turned to his cousins. "Guys, listen."

"Where's Melinda?" Said Phoebe.

"Chris has her at the house." He said.

"What?!" Nearly everyone shouted at him

"Wait until you all jump to conclusions." Holding his hands up as if to defend himself. "He told me and Melinda that she was needed for a big plan. But didn't say what. Though we need to think of a plan altogether and try to get her back." Rubbing his face with his left hand. "But how?"

* * *

As she crouched in her cage in the basement of her childhood home, Melinda hugged her knees to keep herself warm but it didn't work. She hated her eldest brother for not helping her and hated her older brother even more for locking her in here. When they were growing up together, they had the best childhood but when they all got older Chris changed. A lot. He basically became evil. He killed their mother, their father, her aunts and uncles but kept his siblings alive and their cousins escaped. She remembered him saying that they were better use alive to him. Wyatt was able to get away but Melinda was caught and was held prisoner in her own home. The home which she loved was now her prison. But, she had to admit, she was treated well; given good food, good bedding. But living in the basement was not exactly fun and in a cage like an animal. Here, she couldn't do any magic, Chris somehow stopped that. Ever since she had been brought to her dungeon, she only saw her brother once and he didn't look like her brother. No, in her eyes he wasn't her brother any more.

While she sat in her confined space she heard footsteps above her, someone was coming. They walked across the room, dust fell from the ceiling from where they had stepped. The footsteps reached the basement door and it slowly opened it with a horrible creaking sound. Light spilled past the figure, making Melinda unable to make out who the person was. They began to descend the stairs down to her and soon the figure was becoming more clearer. Melinda scoffed at the sight of him. "Chris! What do I owe the pleasure?" He didn't answer and opened her cage door without uttering a word. This scared Melinda, so she moved to the back of the cage as if it was a safer place. "Chris. What do you want?"

"I want..." I sat next to her and put a hand in her matted hair. "You." Moving to her and roughly pressing his lips against hers.

She pushed away from him with all her strength. "Chris! Don't! I'm your sister!" He ignored her and pushed his lips onto hers with much more force. She continued to struggle against him as he pushed at her body until she lay on the floor. She punched his chest and kicked her legs as his mouth invaded hers, causing her to gag. His hands began to roam her upper body over her clothes until she felt them move under her top. She put her hands on top of his to force him to stop but he was stronger than her and they made their way to her breasts and began to fondle them. Finally after what seemed like an age his mouth left hers. "Chris please! Stop it! I'm your little sister. You don't want to be doing this." _Smack_. His hand collided with her face.

"Shut up! I'm doing what I want! Now you will do as I say!" Pressing a lot of his body weight onto hers almost making it impossible to breath. "When I get off of you, you will undress for me." Tears were now falling fast down Melinda's face as she shook her head. "If you don't obey, you will face the consequences." Raising the back of his hand towards her. "Understand?" She nods silently. He stands up and helps her up. "Now!" She immediately obeys as her face still hurts from his last attack. She firsts takes off her shirt, tossing it carelessly onto the floor whilst sniffing back her tears. "Your pants next." He said licking his lips. She undid them quickly, pushing them to the floor and stepping out of them, leaving her standing in just her underwear. "Bra." Her hands made her way behind her and unclasped it throwing it to the floor next to her shirt. "Oh!" Was his only reply. She glanced down at his trousers and saw an unmistakeable bulge there. He began to relieve himself of his clothes, beginning with his shirt and soon was wearing nothing at all. His erect penis was standing to attention making Melinda feel sick at the sight of her brother aroused by her doing. "Underwear, off, now!" Shouting the last word and she quickly obeyed. Both were standing there nothing on either of them except Melinda's tears streaming down her face. He moved slowly closer to her until she could feel his breath on her lips. "Lie on the floor."

As she did, she got up the courage to speak, "Chris, don't. I'm... I'm.... a virgin. Please don't let it happen this way."

He lay on top of her, his hardness pressing against her, "I don't care. I'm going to have you." Nudging her legs apart with his knee. "Open up." He said in a mocking tone. She did so hesitantly. He licked his forefinger and middle finger and put them at her entrance. "Let's see if you are wet for me?" Finding she wasn't, he thrust his two fingers into her. Making her gasp at the foreign feeling. "Did you like that?" She shook her head. "Too bad." Removing them from her. "I don't need you to." Without warning he fully plunged himself into her causing her to scream with pain. "Keep screaming. No one will rescue you." Thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace. She was crying bitterly as he continued his own pleasures. Soon she found that he had spilled his hot seed into her and was breathing heavily on her neck. He removed himself from her, stood up and began dressing as Melinda still lay on the floor with blood trickling from her. She didn't notice him picking up her clothes also until he left the cage. He turned back to face her. "This will become a daily exercise for you." Turning away again and walking up the stairs. "Get used to it." He called back as she cried bitterly for the rest of the night.

* * *

"She's hurt." Wyatt suddenly said.

"What?" Said Phoebe looking up at him.

"Melinda. Something has happened. I can feel it."

"How hurt is she?"

"I don't know. In her heart."

"Wyatt."

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea for after we save Melinda. I know we should save her first but we also need to know how to change Chris back."

"I'm listening."

"We go back to the past. Go to the family and ask them for help."

"Why? They died without any effort. How do you think their past selves can help us?"

"I don't know, Wyatt. I have a feeling."

"I agree with her." Henry said from behind them. "We all do."

"What?" Wyatt said with disbelief in his voice.

"Let us get Melinda out of Chris' grasp and then get to your parents' past lives. They can help us." Wyatt tries to cut him off. "No Wyatt! We have no other plan. We have been in hiding for 8 months now. Melinda is important to us as she is to you. We are your family Wyatt. We will do this together." Putting an arm around Phoebe as the others gathered around them. "Come on. Let's do this." Putting his hand out to Wyatt who took it in and held it. "Together."

Wyatt nodded. "Together."

A chorus of "Together" was heard from the rest followed by a series of orbs.

* * *

"You ready everyone?" Whispered Wyatt as they all entered the house.

"Yeah." Someone said behind him.

"Spread out." Henry said. "Give the signal when you find her." Immediately everyone scattered silently.

Henry and the others were to search the top floors and Wyatt and Phoebe were to go to the basement. "Where is she?" Phoebe whispered as they walked through the kitchen.

"Down here, I think." Opening the basement door and carefully peering down the dark stairway. "Come on." Walking carefully down the stairs. A light came into view. "Mel? Melinda?"

"Wyatt?" A voice croaked. "Is that you? Or are you a dream again?"

"No it is me. A dream again?" Walking towards the light and her voice. "Where are you sweetie? We can't see you."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Phoebe and myself."

"Shall I give the signal?" Phoebe whispered in his ear

"No." Whispering back. "I'll tell you when." Turning back to where he heard Melinda's voice. "Melinda we're here to get you out." Moving closer and seeing her body form, lying on some bedding in a cage, with her back to him. He rattled the cage's door, which opened on its own. "Melinda?" Walking slowly and cautiously towards her.

"Don't come near me." Raising a hand at him. "Don't touch me."

"Why?"

"I'm a danger to you." Standing up slowly and clumsily.

"What?" Stepping closer. She turned her body around, revealing her swollen stomach. "No! That's the plan?"

"Yes." She said quietly with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Who's the father?"

She sobbed hard. "It's Chris' child."

"Chris? Why would he? You're his sister."

"It wasn't him, Wyatt. He was different somehow. I don't know. You've got to go. He'll know you're here and he'll kill you."

"Not without you." Phoebe whispered, Wyatt knew she was crying too. "Come on. We can go." Walking beside Melinda and touching her elbow. "We'll protect you."

"Give the signal when we get to the kitchen." Holding Melinda's back steady. "Come on Prudence." She laughed a little as he helped her up the wooden stairs.

They entered the kitchen to find the others waiting. "Melinda!" They all cried but gasped at the sight of her pregnancy.

"Let's get out of here. Any trouble?"

"None." Replied Henry. "That's what is worrying me. Come let's go." Everyone took a hold of someone who had the ability to orb.

"No one is going anywhere." A voice announced.

"Chris!" Hissed Wyatt. "You evil little...." Lunging at him and throwing a punch at him. "Getting our sister pregnant! You dirty little bastard!" Another punch making contact with Chris' face.

"No! WYATT! Stop!" Melinda screamed at him. "Someone stop him, so we can just leave here quickly! HENRY!" She turned to her cousins. "Penny!" Henry finally stepped forward and pulled Wyatt away.

"Wyatt! Another time!" Everyone grab hold of their partners and orb. Melinda leaves with Pandora, Henry's sister. "Wyatt, come on." Looking around him and seeing some stranger characters beginning to surround them. Before the characters were to attack them, Wyatt quickly orbed the two of them out. Leaving Chris in a fit of fury and anger.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I'm really mean! I know. Melinda's time in Chris' hands will be told through her storytelling or in her dreams and also how Chris changed so much and so quickly.

**Right I was looking on Charmed Wiki to try and find the names of all the sisters' children but not good so here are a list of who's who and the names I gave them.**

**Piper and Leo's children: Wyatt, Chris and Melinda**

**Phoebe and Coop's children: Phoebe, Penny and Polly**

**Paige and Henry's children: Henry jr, Pandora and Lizzie.**


End file.
